In U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,608 issued to Lea on Jan. 11, 1949 discloses a pistol machine rest or vise that holds a weapon for accuracy in testing of the weapon and its ammunition. This device is primarily constructed as a support for a pistol or small firearm in a natural position. This device is for testing not for cleaning or repair. The device also secures the pistol or firearm by clamping the exterior base of the grip of the weapon. The instant invention allows for the device to secure internally to the magazine area. The device is also designed to be rotatable 360° to place the weapon in any position that will facilitate cleaning, assembly or repair.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,359 issued to Bassett on Apr. 11, 1989 discloses a pistol machine rest or vise that is also designed to be used as a testing apparatus with the added feature of horizontal adjustability and a shock absorbing aspect. Again, this prior art is not produced to be used to clean, assemble or repair but for sighting and ammunition testing. The instant device is not designed for test firing or ammunition testing. The prior art here again uses an exterior clamping system where the instant invention has an adjustable internal securing apparatus.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,337 issued to Butler on Dec. 27, 1994 discloses a hand gun sighting device or vise which retains the weapon by its barrel and not the pistol grip like the first to forms of prior art. The end result is the same. The device holds the barrel securely to test the sights and then adjust them in order to make the weapon accurate in firing. Again this device is clamped to the exterior of the barrel.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,919 issued to Pryor on Sep. 2, 1997 discloses an adjustable hand gun holder. The device includes an adjustable vertical portion to rest the barrel and fore stock of the weapon upon while the pistol grip portion of the weapon rests between two external clamping units that lock the pistol grip portion in place. This device retains the weapon by the use of external clamping units, the instant invention uses an internal mounting and fastening mechanism that allows for unimpeded access to the exterior of the weapon at all times.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,808 issued to Varzino on Oct. 25, 2005 discloses an apparatus for securing a workpiece. This device also suffers the same limitations that Pryor supra does. Its securing mechanism is designed to grasp the exterior of the weapon where the instant invention once the clip of the weapon is removed slides within the area designed for the clip. This again allows the entire exterior of the weapon to be exposed and free to be worked upon.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,457 issued to Gerritsen on Jun. 27, 2006 discloses an apparatus for securing a workpiece. Again this device is limited as Pryor and Varzino are in that it does not allow for complete access to the exterior of the weapon.